Talk:Mangiz
Image found Ok, the only image of mangiz we have here is the one from the tv series, but...open your copies of mattimeo and what is the chapter heading a picture of? mangiz! so why don't we download this image? :Go for it. --LordTBT Talk! 03:07, 29 February 2008 (UTC) ::But i don't know how to download an image. can you do it? ::It would be uploading, and an image can be captured easily with a scanner or digital camera. -- LordTBT Talk! 20:41, 29 February 2008 (UTC) Can someone please upload the chapter fourty five of mattimeo heading? it's a picture of mangiz! Huh, it's already there! Hollyfire the Warrior Eulaliaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!! 13:58, 8 March 2009 (UTC) :Please check the date, these posts are from over a year ago. -- LordTBT Talk! 14:33, 8 March 2009 (UTC) Why was there a mouse blocking Mangiz's visions? :No one here is the author of the text. -- LordTBT Talk! 00:20, November 16, 2011 (UTC) Okay, 1: you didn't answer my question. and 2: what do you mean by, "No one here is the author of the text"? :Your question, "why did xyz occur", is only answerable by the author. No one here is the author of the text. -- LordTBT Talk! 05:49, November 16, 2011 (UTC) Just about Mangiz and the Redwall series Yes, I understand that it's off topic, but that's what I wanna say. I read three Redwall books: "Redwall", "Mattimeo" and "Mossflower". I do not remember in details the Mossflower book's plot, but I remember very good Redwall's and Mattimeo's. While I was reading "Mattimeo", I always wondered why the Redwall's residents are so cruel? I can understand why did they kill Cluny - he was evil, he wanted to conquer the abbey, he would never give up etc (but actually I will never understand why do they always want to KILL all enemies - and why all of their enemies die!). I can understand why did they wanted to kill Slagar - he was evil and cruel, he kidnapped their children etc (but I always felt sorry for all the dead villains in EVERY book or film). But I will never understand why did they kill Ironbeak AND Mangiz. Yes, Ironbeak wanted to conquer the abbey and kill everyone. But I always thought he is funny - actually he is a raven. I love ravens. Ironbeak came from the cold northlands, he wanted to live in some kind of place where he could do everything, where is warm and where is a lot of tasty food. His mind was addressed only to war motives, that's why he wanted to conquer the abbey. But I never considered him a serious rival. Maybe with time they would have entered into a contract with redwallers to live in peace. But what redwallerss wanted? Right, they wanted to KILL EVERY enemy. All right, General Ironbeak is dead. But why did they kill Mangiz? He never was a serious villain. Really. After Ironbeak's "army" entered Redwall, Mangiz always thought that they won't win. His visions were clouded by images of Martin the Warrior. Mangiz understood that redwallers will never give up with the help of Martin's spirit. Mangiz was not a warrior, he was a consultant! I think that killing an enemy who wishes to run away and survive (as well as laughing at the grave of your rival) is VERY BAD. Real heroes never do that. If your enemy is weak, you SHOULD let him run. Yes, he can return again with, for example, a new army, but then what a hero you are if you can't beat again an enemy who was ALREADY defeated years ago in a FAIR FIGHT? Mangiz wanted who save his life, he was not a threat to Redwall. But Constance (oh, Constance the ruthless, I HATE her for her cruelty)killed him. The constant agression of the redwallers fed up with me, so I decided to STOP READING REDWALL BOOKS. I know that the Redwall series is said to be a fairy tale or something like that. I don't care what genre it is. I don't want to read so brutal and unfair stories (which are said to be written not only for adults, but for children too!). That's just my opinion. If you dislike it - you can say it to me freely. But I made my choice. Sorry for my grammar. Supermutant 15:28, July 20, 2012 (UTC) This sounds like the opinions for an essay. Also, they killed Mangiz when he tried to reform the flock for another attack. Ironbeak wanted to kill Redwallers and become a supreme leader of slaves, not have a peaceful home. Either way, you can choose to say something here, but it probably won't convince others that he is grey. The Fivemole Burr Aye, Gurt Zurrs!! 16:20, July 20, 2012 (UTC) You, sir, simply amazed me there. You practically summed up how I feel about Mangiz. Fantastic stuff for an essay you've got. But like the Fivemole said, Mangiz wasn't going to leave the Redwallers alone, so killing him was probably all for the best. But still, simply beautiful work. I was a massive Ironbeak fan for the longest time---any scenes of his in the TV series that were even the slightest bit changed from the book practically sent me screaming inside. I'm less of that now; I see him for what he was---someone who wanted to become "a supreme leader of slaves", as the Fivemole puts it, which is as bad as Hitler. Still, Mangiz was clearly smarter than his leader and I would hope, had Ironbeak's birds lived and won, he would have been the first to see the error of their ways. Anyways, thank you for such a great written response. I love Mangiz a lot more than I love Ironbeak and call every crow I see "Mangiz". Argulor 22:16, September 2, 2013 Is that image of Mangiz? Is that chapter image a picture of Mangiz? For all we know it could be any one of Ironbeak's birds. If it's not, it should be taken off. Argulor 22:17, September 2, 2013 Re: Image of Mangiz I have made a special study of ornithology, and unless the illustrator made a huge mistake, the bird pictured here is a crow. Ravens have a much thicker, chisel beak and rooks have a bald patch all around the front of their face, and magpies have white chests. Mangiz is the only crow in Ironbeak's gang - therefore, this is a picture of him. That's what I believe, anyway. '--Scotty Bluefleck O Sword of Truth! Fly swift and sure, that Evil die and Good endure!' 03:43, September 4, 2013 (UTC) Thanks. The only problem now is, I can't find a passage in the chapter with said image that would seem to go with that illustration. Yes, Mangiz is in the chapter, but he isn't ever cawing angrily, as the Mangiz in the illustration appears to be. :) Argulor 16:35, September 4, 2013 Well, he may just be plain cawing or talking to another character. Bird's beaks are solid and don't lend to easily distinct facial expressions. '--Scotty Bluefleck O Sword of Truth! Fly swift and sure, that Evil die and Good endure!' 03:52, September 5, 2013 (UTC)